The present invention relates to a hybridization device, a case for performing a hybridization reaction in the device, a support for performing a hybridization reaction in the case, and a labeling reagent for labeling a biological substance used for the hybridization.
Conventionally, a hybridization reaction include steps of: immobilizing probes on an insulating glass plate as a support; dropping a hybridization reaction solution containing a fluorescence-labeled sample on the support; covering the support with a glass cover; and leaving the support in a thermostat for a predetermined period of time. Thereafter, the support is taken out from the thermostat, and washed with a washing solution. The fluorescent substance as the label is excited and the resulting fluorescence is read with a detector, thereby identifying the sample hybridizing to the probes. The above-mentioned probes and sample are all biological substances, specifically DNA or RNA. Hybridization may take place between DNA and RNA. Alternatively, samples may be immobilized on a support to be subjected to hybridization with a hybridization reaction solution containing a fluorescence-labeled probe. Herein, a hybridization reaction between DNA probes immobilized on a support and labeled DNA are described as an example. However, the present invention is not limited thereto.
When a hybridization reaction is carried out as described above, the reaction takes 6 to 7 hours, requiring long time. Thus, in general, multiple expensive hybridization devices are used in line to perform multiple hybridization reactions at the same time, which requires a large installation space.
The present invention has an objective of providing a hybridization device, case, support and labeling reagent, which can enhance the efficiency of a hybridization reaction, save more time for the reaction and improve the detection sensitivity.
A support of the present invention comprises a metal for supplying a charge to a hybridization reaction solution. Accordingly, a charge can be supplied to the reaction solution to attract a biological substance contained in the hybridization reaction solution to the support side. Moreover, an electrogenerated chemiluminescent substance may be used as a labeling reagent.
By immobilizing a biological substance on the support, the support may, for example, be used directly for diagnosis of a specific disease.
A case of the present invention comprises an electrode for supplying a charge to a hybridization reaction solution.
By storing the above-described support, the case may, for example, be used directly for diagnosis of a specific disease as described above.
A hybridization device of the present invention supplies electricity to a case used for a hybridization reaction to supply a charge to a hybridization reaction solution.
A labeling reagent of the present invention comprises an electrogenerated chemiluminescent substance for labeling a biological substance.